7 Demonios y 6 Guardianes
by RU. Associates
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Es un FIC ORIGINAL. Se que algunos pensaran, ¿Que hace esto aquí? pero les ruego que mantengan sus mentes abiertas. Me inspire en Bleach para hacerlo así que lo publico aquí. Por favor denme una oportunidad, lean y comenten. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

"_Según la común ordenación de Dios, las almas de los que mueren en pecado mortal, inmediatamente después de la muerte, bajan al infierno, donde son atormentados con suplicios infernales"_

_Papa Benedicto XII_

En palabras normales, aquella persona que se porte mal irá a parar al infierno, un lugar donde los pecados se castigan de la peor manera posible, ¿pero donde se encuentra semejante sitio?

"_Si es que hay un infierno en la tierra, debe estar en el corazón del hombre melancólico"_

_Robert Burton._

Algunos creen que el infierno existe en todos nosotros, en nuestros corazones…

"_Para millones y millones de seres humanos el verdadero infierno es la tierra"_

_Arthur Schopenhauer._

Otros alegan que el infierno está en la misma tierra, aquellos lugares llenos de inmundicia y crueldad del hombre…

"_El infierno es la imposibilidad de la razón"_

_Oliver Stone._

Algunos simplemente creen que el infierno en sí no existe.

Pero si de algo podemos estar seguros es que el infierno y el sufrimiento están estrechamente relacionados.

Quizás todas esas personas tengan razón, quizás el infierno este aquí mismo en la tierra, en los corazones de las personas o sea algún lugar donde todos tus pecados son castigados… o incluso pueden ser las tres cosas a la vez.

Aquí en la cuidad de Dunkellheit, el infierno está básicamente en cualquier lugar que mires. Aun a pesar de su fachada de cuidad culta y modernista, esta ciudad prácticamente es el infierno en la tierra con tantos crímenes de toda clase, desde simples robos hasta asesinatos, desde simples casos de acosadores a violadores seriales… y todo esto se complica más cuando de vez en cuando el culpable no es precisamente humano.

Quizás sea mejor empezar a explicar desde el comienzo.

Había una vez, hace muchos años… si ya se, esto empieza a parecer un cuento infantil pero es la mejor forma de empezar esta historia, en fin, hace mucho tiempo los lideres de todas las razas del mundo, los vampiros, los hombres lobos, brujas, Yōkai, ángeles, demonios, humanos, y demás criaturas, se juntaron para discutir sobre como vivirían en la tierra. En aquella reunión, se decidió que los ángeles se encargarían de gobernar los cielos, mientras que los demonios controlarían el inframundo, dejando al resto de las criaturas en medio de ambos. Desde entonces, se ha creado algo así como una ley que nos mantiene a todos en un balance casi perfecto… y digo casi perfecto porque de vez en cuando aparece un pendejo que se quiere dar de listo y trata de saltarse las leyes. Este problema es más común en la cuidad de Dunkellheit, donde por alguna razón, la actividad "paranormal" es más alta que en otros lugares del mundo, al igual que su taza de criminalidad.

Dunkellheit es mayormente conocido por ser una ciudad moderna y avanzada en lo que a tecnología se trata. Pero por alguna razón fuera de nuestras diminutas mentes, esta ciudad tiene el número más alto en casos criminales. Aunque algunos son bastante comunes, tales como robos o simples infracciones (las más comunes), otros son de un índole más serio como asesinatos o violaciones… ¿pero qué pasa cuando en estos casos se ve involucrado algún ser fantástico?

Mmm… creo que me estoy adelantando a la historia, en fin, volviendo al tema del infierno.

Lo extraño con esta ciudad es que a pesar de que trata de mantener su imagen de cuidad ejemplar ante los ojos del resto del mundo, todo ser vivo que ha estado ahí sabe que a pesar de todos los lujos que tiene ese lugar, es una mierda, un verdadero infierno en la tierra.

Seguramente más de uno se estará preguntando "¿Quién es este pendejo que esta narrando todo esto?" pues dar detalles no puedo, pero si les diré algunas cosas: vivo en Dunkellheit, trabajo y estudio, y digamos que tengo una relación que muchos tacharían de "maldita"… no tienen ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? bien lo averiguaran en su momento, mientras avance la historia.

Pero mejor dejo de decir tanta porquería y véanlo ustedes mismos.

Vean como el infierno puede estar en algún lugar cerca de nosotros, alrededor de nosotros o incluso dentro de nosotros… después de todo…

"_El infierno es lo opuesto al cielo, donde pagamos nuestros pecados… somos seres despreciables que viven en un mundo sin sentido ni moral…"_

_Kenji Koizumi, líder de Los 7 Guardianes._


	2. Capitulo I

_**Capítulo I**_

_**La calma antes de la tormenta, ¿Terminaron los días tranquilos?**_

"_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca adelante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio".- Paulo Coelho._

El sonido del despertador lo molestaba, no era más que el llamado a un día aburrido y cotidiano. No es que lo cotidiano le molestara, de hecho le agradaba pero lo malo de esa alarma es que exactamente cinco segundos después de que sonara venia…

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS NII-SAN! —… eso.

— Maldición enana…— gruño el joven 20 años, cabellos azabaches y de ojos miel mientras rodaba en su cama para darle la espalda a la niña— ¿Tienes que despertarme así todos los días?

— Mmm… sipi — dijo la niña de 13 años, con cabellos del mismo color que el joven y ojos cafés, muy sonriente y con una carita de ángel que los más seguro es que si la veías te provocaba abrazarla — ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, se te hace tarde para la universidad y tienes que llevarme al colegio!

— Mayu puede llevarte— sentencio el chico después de poner su almohada sobre su cabeza.

—¡Haaawwww! Nii-san, sabes que ella no me agrada…— contesto la niña de baja estatura inflando las mejillas de forma infantil — además ella y Aiko ya se fueron.

— ¿Cómo que se fueron? — pregunto algo escéptico el joven después de levantar un poco su almohada para ver a su hermana.

— Pues… eso. Mayu se fue temprano en la mañana y se llevo a Aiko con ella. Me pidió que te diera esto — contesto la pequeña niña antes de darle una hoja de pale a su hermano mayor.

Con muy pocos ánimos y con algo de duda, el joven de 20 años y cabellos negros tomo la hojita de papel para leer el contenido de este.

"_¡Buenos días Ken-chan! jeje… lamento no haberte despertado, es que te ves bastante inocente cuando duermes. En fin, se me presento algo en el trabajo y tuve que adelantarme. Aiko me pidió que la llevara al colegio temprano así que me la lleve. Pensé en llevar a la pequeña bola de nieve también pero se veía tan linda durmiendo que no pude despertarle ^^_

_Llegare temprano a la universidad así que te guardare un asiento. Nos vemos allá._

_P.D: el auto se descompuso así que tendrás que llegar caminando._

_Mayu."_

— Maldita idiota, ¿tan difícil es despertarte y llevarte al colegio? — gruño el joven de 20 años después de estampar su rostro contra su almohada.

— ¡Nii-san, vamos ya levántate! — exigió la pequeña de 13 años mientras agitaba a su hermano mayor para que se levantara.

— Esta bien, está bien…— de muy mala gana, el joven de cabellos negros ha tenido que levantarse de su lecho para dirigirse al baño y asearse para el nuevo día.

Mientras su nii-san se preparaba para su nuevo día en el instituto, la pequeña Koyuki se dirigía a la cocina para dejar el desayuno listo en la mesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no eran solo ella y su nii-san, siempre eran ella, su amiga Aiko, la molestia de Mayu y su nii-san. Hace ya un par de años, quizás 3 o 2, cuando Mayu decidió ir a vivir con ella y su hermano, y hace apenas 6 meses que Aiko decidió unirse a la familia, en fin, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que ella y su hermano estaban solos en casa y haría el desayuno mas especial de todos para celebrarlo.

Y en tanto su hermanita preparaba un desayuno digno de un rey, Kenji estaba terminando de cepillarse los dientes con una pereza imposible de pasar por alto. No es que no le gustara ir al instituto… es que, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo malo pasaría hoy. No algo malo como la muerte de alguien o un desastre natural, no, algo malo para él. Sentía con cada célula de su cuerpo que ya sea por "X" o por "Y", se vería envuelto en una situación problemática.

— Bah, seguro no es nada — Koizumi Kenji decidió ignorar ese presentimiento extraño e ir a desayunar con su hermana menor.

"Seguro no es nada", se repetía a si mismo cada cinco segundos. Mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes se repetía eso a sí mismo, mientras se daba una buena ducha fría se repetía lo mismo, mientras salía de la ducha y se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, se repetía eso mismo mientras buscaba sus jeans azul marino, se lo decía cada 2 segundos mientras se ponía su camisa blanca de botones, cada segundo mientras amarraba las agujetas de sus deportivos azules oscuro y seguía repitiéndoselo mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso de su casa hasta la cocina… y fue ahí donde recibió su primera señal, la señal que le decía a gritos "amigo, este no es tu día".

— ¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

— ¡El desayuno! — anuncio más alegre de lo usual la pequeña hermanita de Kenji, mientras presentaba con sus brazos el "desayuno de reyes" que había preparado.

Y lo que había en la mesa no era solo el desayuno de Kenji… en esa mesa había comida para alimentar a todo un ejército, un país pobre, un orfanato con niños hambrientos y un concurso de "quien puede comer más", y seguramente habría sobras. Ahí estaba, la señal de que ese no era su día, ese montón de comida y la cara sonriente de su hermana menor y prácticamente gritándole con la expresión sonriente e inocente de su rostro: "hice todo esto por ti nii-san"

— E-e-enana… ¿n-no crees que exageraste un poco? — es que ni él, ni todo el país de Entfernen* podrían comerse todo eso.

— Para empezar hice Brötchen* recién hechos con cobertura de sésamo y girasol con relleno de mantequilla y mermelada, también hice huevos cocidos con queso y embutidos… ¡ha! también hay miel, mantequilla de maní y chocolate por si quieres ponerle algo de eso a tus panqueques… ¡también hice tostadas! Ettoo… bueno no sabía si las querías con huevo frito o revueltos, ¡así que hice ambos! También hay 5 tipos de cereales, bollos calentitos y bocadillos de todo tipo. Y de beber hay jugo de naranja, agua, leche, leche achocolatada, café negro, con leche y tú favorito: ¡JUGO DE FRESAS! — aquello podría fácilmente ser un comercial de televisión barato… y lo peor es que si el azabache no encontraba una buena escusa para no comer tanto, tendría que ver la cara de decepción de su hermanita.

— A-Aaaammm… e-enana… d-de verdad me encantaría comer todo eso pero…— y una buena gota de sudor se le resbalo por la frente después de ver cuidadosamente toda esa comida — s-se nos hace tarde para salir… así que solo comeré el pan tostado con los huevos revueltos ¿está bien?

— ¡Haaawwww! ¿Y qué hago con todo lo demás?

— No sé, guárdalo… de todas formas ¿para qué carajo hiciste tanta comida?

— Es que… es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que solo somos nii-san y yo en la casa así que…

— Te emocionaste de más e hiciste comida suficiente como para tres años — término la oración de su hermanita tras ver una última vez el banquete que estaba en la mesa.

— B-Bueno… se podría decir que sí… ejeje…— y una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en el rostro de la niña de 13 años mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una gota resbalaba al propio estilo anime se resbalaba por ella.

En tanto, el joven azabache no podía hacer más que suspirar. Este tipo de cosas no deberían sorprenderle, no cuando se trata de Koyuki, su hermanita menor y la razón del 95% de sus jaquecas… pero también la razón principal de su buen humor.

— En fin, mejor come rápido antes de que se nos haga tarde — dijo el moreno mientras llevaba una tostada a su boca.

— Pero nii-san, aun es muy temprano.

— Quizás… pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será uno de esos días en los que es mejor hacer las cosas rápido o simplemente no hacerlas…— y es que presentimiento no se iba por más que tratara de espantarlo — mejor deja de perder el tiempo y anda a vestirte.

— ¡¿He? ¡P-Pero aun no desayuno!

— Haz como yo y lleva el desayuno para comerlo en el camino.

— ¡P-Pero nii-san..!

— Cuento hasta tres y llevo dos.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! — y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la niña de cabellos azabaches ya había subido al segundo piso de la casa para alistarse.

En cambio el joven de ojos miel dio otro suspiro antes de ver su vaso con jugo de fresa — Espero que ninguno de ellos haga alguna tontería… ahh… hoy será un día muy largo…

En tanto, en otro lugar de la gran ciudad de Dunkellheit, más específicamente en un pequeño bar llamado: "El dios del ron"…

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

Salió del bar que hace un tiempo llamaba hogar y a la vez trabajo, cerró la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrada y acto seguido, paso la llave para ponerle el seguro. Aun no era la hora de abrir, de hecho aun era muy temprano, el sol ni siquiera había salido del todo y más bien pareciera que algo lo ocultara.

Poso su vista sobre el cielo levemente nublado, pareciera que dentro de poco llovería y eso le gustaba, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba. Algo en la lluvia la relajaba, la calmaba, como si todos sus problemas fueran limpiados con cada pequeña gota de cristal que caía del cielo. Se sintió tentada a sonreír tras haber tenido ese pensamiento, pero aquella mueca de felicidad nunca apareció en su delicado rostro.

— _¡Midori-saaaann! __— _escucho como la llamaban desde lejos, así que instintivamente dio un giro para ver detrás de ella, haciendo que sus largos cabellos negros se mecieran con el viento.

Sus ojos rubíes lograron localizar a la dueña de la voz que la llamaba, era Izumi Mayu, la amiga de Kenji-san, una chica pelirroja y de ojos grises; estatura promedio y tez pálida… en fin, solo era una chica mas en el mundo. No estaba segura de para que la llamaba, quizás tenía alguna duda sobre el trabajo o quizás le iba a avisar que no iría a trabajar por alguna razón… sea cual fuese la razón, su deber era escucharla y darle una respuesta acorde a lo que tenía que decir.

— Izumi-san… ¿se te ofrece algo? — pregunto calmadamente mientras esperaba a que la recién llegada recuperara el aire que había perdido por correr tanto.

— Ahh… ahh… da-dame… un segundo… ahh…— la chica pelirroja tuvo que doblarse un poco y sostenerse las rodillas para recuperar aquel gas vital al que llamamos aire.

Mientras esperaba a que la recién llegada descansara un poco, la chica de ojos rojos y cabellos morenos se preguntaba que hacia su compañera de trabajo tan temprano en ese lugar. Aun era demasiado temprano para trabajar, de hecho, ambas chicas no trabajaban sino hasta más tarde debido a sus horarios de clases ¿entonces porque estaba ahí? Quizás el motivo de su visita no era algo relacionado al trabajo, quizás estaba ahí para ver a su hermano mayor, aunque este estaba tirado en su cama babeando su almohada y soñando con alguna pelea así que eso tampoco debía ser, quizás-

— Ahh… ya estoy mejor — dijo la muy sonriente pelirroja después de incorporarse de nuevo y sonreírle a la chica azabache.

— Aammm… Izumi-san, si viniste por Isamu, el aun está dormido pero puedo ir a despertarlo si quieres…

— No tontita, vine por ti — intervino la pelirroja de ojos grises antes de que la pelinegra siguiera hablando.

En cambio la chica de ojos rubíes estaba algo confundida ¿Qué había ido por ella? ¿Acaso seria víctima de un secuestro?

— Hoy es un día especial para Midori-san ¿no?, hoy es el cumpleaños de Midori-san así queee…— en tanto sostenía la nota del "que", Mayu escudriñaba algo en su bolso blanco que colgaba de su hombro.

Es verdad, hoy era su cumpleaños, pero no esperaba que alguien que no fuera Kururi, su amiga de la infancia, se acordara, y mucho menos la chica pelirroja. La verdad, nunca había hablado mucho con Mayu, solo le había dirigido algunas palabras con referente al trabajo así que el hecho de que aquella chica de ojos grises se acordara de algo tan trivial como su cumpleaños era algo que la sorprendía un poco.

— ¡Aja! — Dijo por fin la pelirroja para luego sacar un paquete blanco adornado con una cinta roja— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Midori-san!

— No tenias que hacerlo — fue lo que contesto Midori antes de tomar el paquete y hacer una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

— No digas eso. Hoy es tu cumpleaños así que está bien recibir regalos de las personas que te quieren ¿verdad?

No hubo más respuesta de Midori que esa mirada vacía de siempre y otra reverencia de agradecimiento. Vio el paquete que le habían obsequiado con algo de curiosidad y se permitió a si misma saciar esa leve curiosidad abriéndolo.

— ¡Espera! — rápidamente Mayu detuvo a la cumpleañera de abrir su regalo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Midori para detenerla, a lo que ella la vio algo confundida — mejor espera a que todos estemos reunidos esta noche para abrirlo — dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la azabache.

— Esta bien… gracias de nuevo.

— Nah, no tienes que agradecer nada Midori-san. ¡Ha! por cierto ¿vas de camino a la universidad? Yo también voy, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

— Te lo agradezco… pero, ahora mismo no voy para allá.

— Ha… ya veo… bueno, entonces me adelanto — dijo la pelirroja con un leve tono de decepción. Tenía la esperanza de hablar un poco más con la chica de ojos rojos y así conocerla mejor, pero quizás ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer, personas que visitar a causa de su cumpleaños y se lo respetaba. Así que con la mirada algo baja empezó su andar en dirección a su instituto.

— Mayu-san… — por puro acto de reflejo, la mencionada dio la vuelta para ver a la chica morena y ver como esta le dedicaba una leve sonrisa —… gracias por el regalo.

Para Mayu eso fue como el incentivo que le hacía falta, ya que esa era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que Midori le sonreía, y con una sonrisa aun más ancha (mucho más ancha), La muy alegre Mayu se despidió de su compañera de trabajo agitando las manos y un "nos vemos en la universidad".

La chica azabache dio un pequeño suspiro para luego depositar sus ojos rubíes en el pequeño paquete que había recibido. No era un paquete grande o recargado de adornos; era de tamaño reducido, era solo un poco más grande que la palma de su mano y su simplicidad lo hacía aun más adorable, con solo un limpio papel blanco envolviéndolo y una delicada cinta roja con un moño de adorno. Y aquella pequeña mueca de felicidad que apenas se notaba en su rostro se intensifico un poco más al ser acompañada por un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, algo le decía que este sería un buen día.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

Vio a la chica pelirroja marcharse a través de su ventana, pericia irse más entusiasmada de cómo había llegado, no es que le sorprendiera ver a Mayu sonreír, de hecho, pensaba que aquella chica sonreía demasiado; pero algo tuvo que haber pasado para que esa molesta sonrisa se ensanchara tanto.

— Jhm… me pregunto que le habrá dicho la tonta de Midori para que se pusiera así — declaro para sí mismo un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos color sangre.

— Quizás este feliz de ver a Midori-chan sonreír.

— ¡HAA! — no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, esa mujer siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.

— Por favor Isamu, no puede ser que te sorprendas así de fácil — replico una mujer delgada con una gran delantera.

— ¡Siempre te apareces detrás de los demás! Pareces una bru—

— ¿Una que…?

— Asshh… Nada ¿bien? Solo deja de aparecerte detrás de los demás como si fueras un fantasma o algo parecido… es muy molesto.

— ¿No vas a regalarle nada? — espeto repentinamente la hermosa rubia antes de que su inquilino y barman se retirara a su habitación.

— ¿Regalarle que a quien?

— No te hagas el idiota Isamu. Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana y no todos los días cumples 18 años… ¿no vas a si quiera felicitarla?

— Jhm… ¿Y de cuando acá lo que sucede con mi familia es de tu incumbencia? —pregunto el chico de cabellos cafés en tono altanero mientas esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

— Desde que veo que tú eres un imbécil desgraciado y que si no se alista en este instante para la universidad será despedido — contesto la rubia de ojos azules al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa y le salía una enorme vena en la frente.

— ¡Ya va! ¡¿Me amenazas con despedirme solo porque no me acorde del cumpleaños de Midori?

— Nooo… Te amenazo porque te recuerdo que vives y trabajas en MI establecimiento, y me da la perra gana. ¡Ahora deja de holgazanear y anda a alistarte!

— Tsk… maldita bruja del demonio…

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?

— ¡NADA, NADA!

Y rápidamente cambio en dirección al baño para así asearse y alistarse para un nuevo y fastidioso día en la puta universidad… hasta que…

— ¡Espera un maldito segundo! Aun es temprano para la universidad, ¡Ni siquiera la han abierto!

— Pues mientras vas de camino la abrirán y así llegaras a tiempo… para variar.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — pregunto el castaño viendo un tanto molesto y ofendido a la rubia.

— Significa que siempre llegas tarde porque te la pasas peleando por ahí y haciendo sabrá Dios que con alguna de tus amiguitas; y siempre tengo que ser YO la que paga tus platos sucios. ¡Así que déjate de pendejadas y vete de una vez!

— ¿Te han dicho que ese lunar que tienes se hace más grande cuando te enfadas?

— ¡YA!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

El chico de ojos sangre ha ido a prepararse a su nuevo día cotidiano en la universidad… cosa que no podía importarle menos. La verdad es que a Takahashi Isamu no le importaban mucho los estudios, no les veía el sentido. ¿Cuándo en su maldita vida podría usar la raíz cuadrada de PI? Esa era una de las cosas que se preguntaba retóricamente para restarle más importancia a la universidad… lástima que su jefa y aparente tutora pensaba todo lo contrario.

Harumi Yuna era una mujer estricta y trabajadora. Bueno, para ser dueña de un bar y hospedar a un sádico como Isamu no se podía ser una florecilla indefensa. Pero al darle alojamiento al sádico de ojos sangre y a su hermana pequeña era algo admirable e Isamu lo agradecía mucho, más cuando ella acepto en darles trabajo en ese mismo establecimiento… claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

Kenji seguía caminando tranquilamente tomado de la mano de su hermanita. La niña podría tener sus trece años bien cumplidos pero aun seguía siendo una niña, por eso es que el chico de ojos miel nunca le quitaba los ojos de encima, mucho menos si iban por las calles de Dunkellheit, la ciudad con la más alta tasa de criminalidad.

— ¡Nii-saaaaannnn...! — Llamo de forma infantil la pequeña de ojos cafés — ¡Aun es demasiado temprano! ¿Por qué no pudimos desayunar bien?

— Ya te lo dije enana, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy es mejor hacer las cosas rápido o simplemente no hacerlas — fue lo que contesto el hermano mayor antes de detener su caminata para esperar a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo.

— Nii-san es un paranoico…— susurro la niña.

— ¿Qué dijiste enana?

— ¡N-No, no, nada!

— Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de ir tan temprano a la universidad pero-

— _¡¿Dime tu en qué momento de mi maldita vida voy a usar la raíz cuadrada de PI?_ — se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos.

— ¿Ah? — el chico azabache alzo la vista, le parecía reconocer esa voz.

— _¡Tu cállate y sigue escribiendo joder! _— una voz masculina, y esa voz sí que era conocida.

— Ay no puede ser…— dijo el chico de ojos miel mientras se sobaba la sien.

Si antes sospechaba de conocer esas voces, ahora estaba seguro. Aquellas voces las conocía muy bien; y en circunstancias normales seria una agradable sorpresa escucharlos pero en ese día particular, con ese mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo, el solo hecho de escuchar a esos dos ya le perturbaba mas los nervios.

— ¿Nee nii-san, que esos no son…?

— Síp, si son… mejor retrocede un poco enana — fue lo que dijo el chico mayor antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás junto con su hermana menor.

Y solo unos segundos después, solo se vio una silueta de un chico acercándose a gran velocidad mientras llevaba a una chica en su espalda. Del chico se pudo ver que tenía el cabello negro y algo largo, junto con unos ojos de un raro color ámbar; mientras que la chica era de cabello castaño achocolatado y largo, con ojos del mismo color. Pero lo más notable era que ambos no paraban de discutir.

— ¡Te dije que hicieras todo anoche! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? — grito histérico el chico de cabello negro.

Kenji conocía bien a ambos gritones, eran Toshiro y Kururi Hayashi. Ambos primos vivían y trabajaban en la "Clínica del Bosque", una pequeña clínica del distrito Schwarz; sin mencionar que ambos también eran compañeros de la universidad.

— ¡Es que anoche estaba ayudando a tío en la clínica! ¡COSA QUE TU NO HACES, ANIMAL! — grito colérica la chica castaña. Se encontraba arriba de la espalda de su primo mientras hacia lo que parecía ser, la tarea de la universidad — ¡Ah, mira es Kenji-chan y nee-chan!

— ¡Hola y adiós! — fue lo que dijo el chico de ojos ámbar antes de pasar corriendo enfrente del chico de ojos miel e irse a una velocidad digna de un corredor.

— ¡Nos vemos en clases, Shiro! — se despidió el chico oji-miel mientras se despedía con la mano.

— _¡Que no me llames así! _— grito el oji-ámbar a lo lejos.

— _¡Nos vemos en clase, Kenji-chan! _— agrego la chica castaña mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta y su primo seguía la carrera.

El oji-miel no pudo sino sonreír un tanto divertido. Siempre le causaba risa las locuras de esos dos primos. No los conocía de años como era el caso de Mayu, pero los consideraba a ambos como unos buenos camaradas.

— Nii-san, Shiro-nii y Kuru-nee no me saludaron — espeto la pequeña de ojos cafés mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

— Dudo que tengan tiempo siquiera para respirar, enana — contesto el azabache mayor mientras continuaba su caminata hacia la escuela de su hermana menor.

— Parecían muy animados, ¿verdad? — una sonrisa un tanto tierna se hizo presente en el rostro angelical de la pequeña mientras caminaban. La verdad es que a ella también le daba gracia las ocurrencias de los amigos de su hermano.

— Ellos siempre son así. Por cierto enana, tienes suerte de haber pasado el año anterior — de repente en el rostro del hermano mayor ha pasado a ser mas amargado de lo normal.

— Ejejeje… ¿t-te diste cuenta?

— Tus notas del año pasado estaban por debajo del promedio regular. Pasaste y por los pelos.

— ¡No es mi culpa que los profesores me odien! — se defendió como pudo la pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciéndola ver adorable.

— ¿Enana, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que los profesores no te odian?

— Cuando me creas dejaras de decírmelo… — fue la respuesta de Koyuki después de que su mirada se apagara un poco. La verdad es que el tema de sus calificaciones la deprimía un poco.

— ¡Ha vamos! deja esa cara y anímate un poco. No todos los días entras a primero de secundaria. Además, parece que quedaste en la misma sección de Takeshi, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente el rostro de la niña ha cambiado por completo a uno feliz — ¡Cierto! Take-chan estará conmigo en el mismo salón, ¡Seguro nos divertiremos mucho!

— ¿Te emociona estar con ese niño pervertido? — pregunto retóricamente el Koizumi mayor mientras le resbalaba una gotita al estilo anime.

— ¡Take-chan no es un pervertido! Solo que le gusta ver a las chicas del equipo de voleibol mientras practican.

— Enana eso es precisamente de lo que se trata ser pervertido — y la gota que recién se le había resbalado a Kenji fue sustituida por una más grande.

— ¡¿Qué no puede ser simplemente amor al deporte? — se oyó la voz de un chico atrás del par de hermanos, una voz bastante conocida.

— ¡Take-chan! — aclamo emocionada la pequeña Koyuki.

— ¡N-No, no, no, espera enana, no me..! — fue lo último que pudo decir Takeshi Furukawa antes de que una entusiasmada Koyuki se le lanzara a abrazarlo.

— "Amor al juego" y una mierda Takeshi. Ambos sabemos bien para qué vas a esas prácticas — fue lo que contesto Kenji viendo con ojos acusadores al chico de cabellos cafés y orbes negros que estaba siendo asfixiado por su hermana.

— ¡Para lo que tú crees no seguramente, mente sucia! — replico el chico castaño mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de la pequeña azabache.

Mientras tanto a Kenji le ha salido una pequeña vena en la frente, denotando su desagrado al comentario del niño — Mejor cállate antes de que te rompa la cara.

— ¡Nii-san, Take-chan y yo podemos seguir desde aquí! Tú puedes irte a la universidad con calma — espeto la pequeña azabache con una muy marcada sonrisa.

— ¿Oye enana, que te he dicho que no me llames "Take-chan"? — el chico de cabellos cafés y ojos negros como la noche trato de llamar la atención, desgraciadamente fue ignorado olímpicamente.

— No se… la idea de dejarte sola con él no me inspira confianza — contesto Kenji mientras fijaba la vista en el pervertido Takeshi.

— No me vengas con el complejo de hermano mayor ahora Kenji. Otras veces he llevado a la enana a la escuela, ¿Qué hace esta vez diferente? — declaro un tanto ofendido el chico de ojos carbón.

— ¡No hablen de mi como si fuera una niña! ¡Los estoy oyendo! — esa fue Koyuki tratando de hacer valer su presencia, un intento en vano seguramente.

— Se que otras veces has llevado a mi hermana — como se menciono antes, un intento en vano — pero esta vez algo me dice que hoy no es un buen día.

— No te pongas paranoico Kenji — fue el veredicto final de Takeshi antes de ajustar su mochila y ponerse en marcha — ¡Vámonos enana!

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde nii-san! — se despidió alegremente la Koizumi menor mientras corría al lado de su amigo de la infancia.

En tanto Kenji no pudo hacer más que despedirse de su hermanita y seguir su camino a la universidad.

Mientras caminaba hasta su universidad, se puso a pensar en ese extraño presentimiento. El siempre tuvo esa extraña habilidad de saber cuándo sería o no un buen día, no sabía si esa habilidad era una bendición o una maldición. Saber que algo pasaría mas no saber cuándo o como pasara, saber que algo podría sorprenderte a la vuelta de la esquina mas no saber cómo evitarlo, saber que este podría no ser un día cotidiano pero estar siempre alerta de los cambios mas mínimos, era algo verdaderamente irritante, quizás era mejor tachar esa habilidad como una bendición molesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular. Ese tono normalmente causaba el mismo sentimiento de molestia que su despertador pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mejor era contestar la llamada y acabar con lo que sea que tuviera que hacer. Saco el aparato de su bolsillo y lo llevo a su oreja para contestar.

— ¿Hola? — dijo sin detener su caminata a su universidad.

—… _**Kenji-kun… buenos días…**_

El chico azabache paro su caminata al mismo instante de que escucho la voz que venía al otro lado del auricular. Si antes no estaba seguro, ahora definitivamente sí, hoy sería un día problemático.

— Aun es muy temprano, ¿no crees? — no hacía falta saludar, cuando se trataba de esa persona las formalidades valían un bledo.

— _**Quizás… pero aun así estas levantado, ¿no?**_

— Acabemos con esto… ¿Ya todos están allá?

— _**No, pero ya vienen en camino… mejor no tardes, sabes cómo se pone esto cuando el líder se tarda mucho en llegar.**_

No tuvo oportunidad de responder, la llamada se cortó en el instante que la persona al otro lado del auricular término de hablar.

Kenji dio un suspiro de resignación antes de guardar su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Fijo un momento la vista en el reloj central de la ciudad solo para darse cuenta de que eran las 6:15 de la mañana, la universidad abriría dentro de 45 minutos y seguramente, gracias a la bendita llamada, debería perderse la primera clase. No es que le importara mucho la clase en sí, lo que no soportaba era a sus profesores dándole un sermón de 4 horas sobre las responsabilidades de la vida universitaria.

— Hoy será un laaargo día… — fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e ir a su nuevo y desconocido destino.


End file.
